familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Honora M. Finn (1865-1898)
Cardiff, Wales |Baptism = Roman Catholic |Siblings = Mary A. Finn (1860-1885) Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1864-1918) |Death = Jersey City, New Jersey |Burial = Holy Name Cemetery Jersey City, New Jersey |Father = Daniel Finn (1818-1887) |Mother = Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) |Spouse = John Joseph Burke I (1868-1939) |Marriage = October 8, 1889 Jersey City, New Jersey |Children = Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Nora M. Finn (1865-1898) aka Honora Finn. She was Irish but was born in Wales and migrated from Wales to the United States with her family around 1873. (b. July 3, 1865; Cardiff, South Glamorgan County, Wales, United Kingdom - d. June 24, 1898; 16 Elliot Place, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307, USA) Parents *Daniel Finn (1818-1887) of Millstreet, County Cork, Ireland *Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) of Millstreet, County Cork, Ireland Birth She was born in July 3, 1865 in Cardiff, Wales according to her baptism certificate from Cardiff, Wales. She was baptized at St. Mary in Cardiff, Wales on July 31, 1865. She appears in the 1871 Wales census and the 1880 United States Census after her migration. Baptism She most likely was baptized as a Roman Catholic at Church of St. Mary the Virgin and St. Stephen the Martyr in Cardiff. The 1871 census lists her parish as "St Mary". Siblings Nora had two sisters. Both sisters remained unmarried. Her sister, Catherine, worked as a executive secretary at the American Lead Pencil Company in Hoboken, New Jersey: *Mary Ann Finn (1860-1885) *Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1864-1918) Both sisters remained unmarried. Her sister, Catherine, worked as a executive secretary at the American Lead Pencil Company in Hoboken, New Jersey. Emigration Nora's parents, Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon were born in Ireland but moved to Wales around 1860 and then the United States in 1873. She emigrated, at age 7, with the following people: *Daniel Finn (1818-1887), at age 55 *Nora Creedon (1829-1904), at age 44 *Catherine Creedon (1834-1914), at age 39 *Mary Ann Finn (1860-1885), at age 13 *Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1864-1918), at age 9 Marriage Nora married John Joseph Burke I (1868-1939) on October 8, 1889 in Jersey City, New Jersey. Child *Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) Death Nora died of pneumonia on June 24, 1898 at 16 Elliot Place in Jersey City, New Jersey. Burial Nora is buried with her parents, siblings, her child and two grandchildren in Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City, New Jersey with: *Mary A. Finn (1860-1885) child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon *Daniel Finn (1818-1887) husband of Catherine Creedon *Nora Creedon (1829-1904) child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon *Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) wife of Daniel Finn *Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1864-1918) child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon *John Burke Norton (1927) child of Thomas Patrick Norton and Mary Margaret Burke *Catherine Finn Norton (1930-1934) child of Thomas Patrick Norton and Mary Margaret Burke *Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) child of John Joseph Burke and Nora Finn *Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) husband of Mary Margaret Burke Daughter raised by sister After her death, her child was raised by her sister, Catherine. Research *An unlabeled and undated photograph of Nora was found in the collection of Josephine Veronica Burke (1907-1995). Thomas Patrick Norton (1920- ) identified Mary Ellen Burke in the photograph which led to the tentative identification of the others in the photograph. *She most likely was baptized at Church of St. Mary the Virgin and St. Stephen the Martyr in Cardiff. The 1871 census lists her parish as "St Mary". The microfilm can be ordered from the LDS library. See also *Nora M. Finn (1866-1898)/Notes External links *Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) at Findagrave *Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) at Geni Images Image:Finn-Honorah 1865 birth Cardiff, Wales.jpg|1865 birth in Cardiff, Wales on July 3, 1865 Image:1865B3-F-0366.jpg|1865 birth in Cardiff, Wales Image:Finn-Daniel Creedon-Catherine 1871 Wales.png|1871 Wales census Image:Document missing.png|1873 migration from Wales to the United States Image:1880 census Finn Creedon 2.GIF|1880 US Census Image:Finn-Daniel Creedon-Catherine 1885 census.png|1885 New Jersey census File:Burke Finn 1889 marriage.png|1889 marriage on October 8, 1889 Image:Document missing.png|1895 New Jersey census Image:Finn-Nora 1898 death.png|1898 death certificate Image:Finn tombstone HolyNameCemetery 01.jpg|Tombstone Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: People from Wales Category: Migrants from Wales to New Jersey Category: Burials at Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City, New Jersey